The Mages' Guild
The Mages Guild is Remnant's center of magical learning for all who practice the arcane arts, from wizards to eldritch knights. One of the major purposes of this guild is these mages' education and, as such, the Mages Guild founded the College of Mages, with many of its high-ranking members serving as instructors in the latter. History The Mages Guild, or what would one day be called the Mages Guild, sprung forward from a humble wizard, Geran Froloch, creating an even humbler place of learning in his own home. Geran and his five students cared deeply about magic and, as such, their learning quickly accelerated them into having enough magical power to catch the eye of Remnant's most powerful traders. For many years, as Geran's school slowly grew in number of students, many of these merchants attempted to buy out the group with gold or favors. Geran, finidng these propositions either insulting or immoral, starkly refused the merchants' money. That is, until Geran was approached by an old friend, a sorcerer named Raz'gal who had trained with Geran in their youth and early adulthood. Raz'gal had used his talents to make a fortune. Raz'gal offered Geran the chance to expand his school beyond his home's walls. Geran agreed, amd the two friends founded the fledgling Mage College. After the College's founding, the number of students began to grow, and Geran's old students became the new professors. And, as this growth continued, years passed, and so too did the college's founding members. Despite Geran's demise at the hands of a mysterious illness, his goal of teaching magic users to use their powers responsibly carried on. That being said, the school's growth also led to prolems with the management of the school, as well as its relation to other entities within the city. As such, the school's professors at the time banded together to create an official guild. With this decision, Remnant's Mages Guild was formed. As the years progressed, the Guild and the school grew increasingly large and became nearly indistinguishable, almost everyone in one having a role within the other. The school grew to house larger numbers of students and professors, with more structured learning. At the same time, the Mages Guild itself began to weild some economic might, creating and distributing a fair amount of Remnant's magical items and consumables. Important NPCs Garrun of the Wards, 26 yr old male Half-Orc: Head of Abjuration Studies. A surprisingly brilliant young Half-Orc that tries twice as hard as the rest and receives half the credit. Unusually tall and bulky for a wizard. Very logical and knowledgeable, soft spot for protecting people from the Lowers.) Flit of the Wicks, 32 yr old male Goblin: Head of Conjuration Studies. A middle-aged goblin who has an eye for magic! One eye. The other one was lost in a terrible, non-magic related incident (That we don’t talk about). Anyways, being the head of conjuration, as well as vertically challenged, Flit is always summoning stools and chairs to stand upon. Kwerg, 45 yr old female Kobold: Head of Divination Studies. Kwerg is a simple blue-scaled kobold, in that there are two things that she loves: Divination magic and hating Flit of the Wicks. Her anger mostly comes out of jealousy: Why can’t she summon stools as well?! That being said, she’s also a bit of a gossip-factory, which pairs very nicely with the fact that she’s very strong with divination magic. Enjoys wearing robes and head wraps. Alec Darkvine, 28 yr old male Half-Elf: Head of Enchantment Studies. A bored dilettante who was too bright and charming for his own good, has been “reformed” of his rakish ways by going through formal wizardry training. Tall, dark and handsome, with a witty, shameless and flirtatious personality befitting his house name. Tribble-Tracker, 200 yr old male Rock Gnome Head of Evocation Studies. If someone gets something wrong about magic, he goes on a rampage about the truth, and how things were in his day. In addition, he likes calling people “Gooble-Snopper” and “Upper-Whacker”, but will call anyone anything that follows the form: “Syllables-Syllableer.” Enauyn E. Moose, 156 yr old male Lightfoot Halfling: Head of Illusion Studies. Worked hard in his field of study just so he can use Project Image to come into his study. Wants to find a way to make food made by the Creation spell permanent and wishes cake counted as ‘vegetable matter’. Enjoys misleading/attempting to mislead people by saying ‘Or is it?’ Myrrah Darkvine, 563 yr old female Moon Elf: Head of Necromancy Studies. The wizened Matriarch of House Darkvine, she is an austere and strict woman that treats magic and especially Necromancy with the utmost seriousness. Loathes purposeless undeath, especially against the person’s will. Tall, dark and rail-thin, she is considered humourless and inflexible. Alec’s great-great-great-great-grandmother. '''Professor Mah’Barnacle , 54 yr old Female Water Genasi: '''Head of Transmutation Studies. A woman with strong beliefs. She is not one who plays foolish games, and not one who permits fluctuating views without reason. Her no-nonsense outlook on the world makes others consider her strict and severe. Even so, she make her way into the hearts of the many of the students she taught, instilling a set of moral values difficult to compromise and helping them to form their career, memories, and life.She dresses in an immaculate way and has an omnipresence in people's’ lives.She wears a set of dark green robes, black boots, and a perfectly pointed hat, never straying from said pattern of dress even for galas. Though her demeanor is strict and professional, she always has time to aid others, offering assistance and examples when such things are needed and providing simple and elegant consistency.